narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto Shippūden film
|Zdjęcie=Naruto_Shippūden_the_Movie_poster.png |Kanji=剧场版 NARUTO-ナルト - 疾风 伝 |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Gekijôban Naruto Shippūden |Poprzedni=Naruto film: Strażnicy Królestwa Półksiężyca |Następny=Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi |Japońska=2007/08/04 }} jest filmem z 2007 roku, reżyserii Hajime Kamegaki i napisany przez Junkiego Takegami. Jest to czwarty film z serii filmów Naruto. Pojawił się w japońskich kinach w dniu 4 sierpnia 2007 roku i oficjalne wydany na DVD w USA został w dniu 10 listopada 2009 roku. Przed jego wydania, ogłoszono, że dubbing DVD może być wstępnie zamówić wraz z limitowaną serią Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. Kończącą piosenką do filmu jest Lie-Lie-Lie, przez DJ Ozme. Krótkie podsumowanie W scenie otwarcia filmu pokazano jak Naruto walczy z potworem, tylko by zostać zabitym przez niego. Następnie wracamy kilka dni wcześniej, gdzie człowiek o imieniu Yomi (dosłownie oznacza "Podziemie" w kulturze japońskiej) zaatakował przybytek, aby zdobyć ducha Mōryō, demona, który próbował przejąć władzę nad światem i stworzyć jego "Tysiącletnie Królestwo". Ponieważ brakowało mu ciała, Yomi zaoferował swoje jako tymczasowy substytut, dopóki będą mogli zdobyć oryginalne ciało Mōryō, przypieczętowane w innej świątyni Jedynym zagrożeniem dla planu Mōryō była osoba, znana jako kapłanka Shion, który mógłby założyć pieczęć na jego ducha jeszcze raz. Obudził swoją kamienną armię ze snu, aby zaatakowała resztę świata, a jego czterej podwładni wyruszyli, aby zabić Shion. Otrzymali oni specjalnie stworzoną chakrę w celu zwiększenia ich wytrzymałości. Aby poradzić sobie z zagrożeniem, Konohagakure wysyła wiele zaawansowanych zespołów do powstrzymania kamiennej armii. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyūga i Rock Lee otrzymują rozkazy, aby ochraniać Shion i dostarczyć ją do sanktuarium, gdzie ciało Mōryō zostanie przypieczętowane. Następnie walczą z czterema niedoszłymi zamachowcami, którzy są wyczerpani po nieudanej próbie zabicia Naruto. Shion powiedziała Naruto o jego nadchodzącej śmierci, podczas gdy był początkowo sceptyczny, asystent Taruho, wyjaśnił, że Shion widzi przyszłość, i jej wszystkie 100 wizje się spełniły. Gdy udali się do sanktuarium, grupa po raz kolejny została zaatakowana przez czterech podwładnych Yomiego, podzielonych na dwa zespoły. Lee zabił swojego przeciwnika, jedząc cukierek z alkoholem, aby wejść w Pijaną Pięść, zaś Naruto był zajęty przez innego. Neji powiedział, aby Sakura uciekała z Shion, nieświadom, że jego dwaj przeciwnicy byli właściwie tylko jednym mężczyzną i lalką, co zostało zrobione, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, a pozostały zamachowca dogonił Shion i Sakurę, która wówczas została unieruchomiona przez pozostałych ninja, a Shion ginie. Okazało się to podstępem: martwą "Shion" był faktycznie Taruho, który zamienił siebie w kopię Shion, aby oszukać wroga myśląc, że zabił prawdziwą. Shion wyjaśniła, że jej moc działa tak, że pozwala jej duchowi, aby przenieść się w czasie, do chwili jej śmierci, co pozwala jej uniknięcie, poprzez to, że ktoś umrze w jej miejsce. Naruto podkreśla, że nie umrze, a także utrzyma Shion bezpieczną. Dzięki Lee, Neji zdaje sobie sprawę, że pozostałych trzech ninja musi przechowywać uzupełnienie ich chakry podczas walki skutecznie. Naruto zostaje wysłany do przodu z Shion, a Sakura i Lee oszukują swoich przeciwników, aby stracili chakrę na daremnych atakach. Kiedy zabrakło im chakry i musieli ją uzupełnić, Neji powala ostatniego ninja, który zapewniał chakrę, pozostawiając pozostałą dwójkę bezsilną wobec Lee i Sakury. W górskiej świątyni, gdzie ciało Mōryō było utrzymywane, Naruto i Shion znajdują czekającą na nich kamienną armię. Podczas pierwszej próby, aby przejść przez armię, zarówno Naruto i Shion spadają z urwiska. Następnie Naruto wymyślił plan i obiecał, że będzie chronić Shion. Naruto następnie orzeka, że idzie z powrotem i przy użyciu armii klonów, pozwoli Shion przebić się do środka, aby rozpoczęła rytuał pieczętowania. Yomi był już w środku, i podstępem wchodzi w wewnątrz techniki zapory, pozwalając duchowi Mōryō do zjednoczenia z ciałem. Naruto przyszedł ją ratować. Aby zobaczyć, że jej przewidywania nie spowodują jego śmierci, używała jej mocy, aby zmienić los Naruto, zamierzając zabić siebie i Mōryō, aby go uratować. Naruto zatrzymał ją kilka chwil przed śmiercią, mówiąc, że obiecał chronić ją i używa Naruto i Shion Super Chakra Rasengana, z chakry ich obydwu, aby zniszczyć Mōryō, tworząc wulkan, gdzie świątynia znajdowała się. Gdy Mōryō już nie ma, Naruto zapytał Shion co chciałaby zrobić teraz. Ona odpowiedziała, że Mōryō był demonem spowodowanym przez złe myśli, i że wiąże się z tym, że pojawi sie kiedyś kolejny Mōryō. W związku z tym, powiedziała, że musi kontynuować linię kapłanek, które tłumią demony jak Mōryō. Potem zapytała, czy Naruto jej w tym pomoże (co było pośrednim pytaniem, czy on będzie ojcem jej dziecka), i wszyscy są zszokowani, gdy nie rozumiejący przesłania, Naruto chętnie zgadza się. Odbiór W weekendowym otwarciu, Naruto Shippūden: Film' '''''wszedł na numer sześć. W drugim tygodniu spadł do filmu numer osiem i przebywał tam przez trzy tygodnie. Linki zewnętrzne *Naruto-Movie.com